So many awkward feels, man
by NotablyBored
Summary: I know it's been done before...but others still deserve to know of the amazing sh*t that was "My Immortal"...and if my commentary just so happens to be there...oh well ; I will continually update this : please Read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Pre- commentation notes: This story gives me so many awkward feels man…..

**CHAPTER ONE:**

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik **Nope, not at all**) 2 my gf (ew not in that way **Well that's nice to know**) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling** She clearly did an amazing job**. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life** Run while you still can Justin** u rok 2! MCR ROX!** I love how relevant this is**

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** Must be a pain for your teachers to take attendance** and I have long ebony black** So you have black, black hair, that's awesome, charcoal must be jealous** hair (that's how I got my name** Cool story bro**) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears** Limpid means clear, so you have clear eyes?** and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here! **Make me**). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie** I really didn't need to know about your incest fetish**. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white** Can I have the name of your dentist?**. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England **I was not aware that they relocated from Scotland** where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen** Congratulations**). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black** Because most Goths wear Yellow **. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots** Ah, well, at least you follow the dress code**. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining** that's some weather there…** so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them** great solution**.

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Draco Malfoy! **OOOMMMGGGGGGG!11111! NO FUCKING WAY!111111!111**

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly** Draco+Ebony=shy….hmmmm….interesting…**.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away** what an in depth conversation**.

AN: IS it good** Define good**? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!** I'm going to laugh when you find out that preps aren't the only people who now hate you**

The next day I woke up in my bedroom** How odd**. It was snowing and raining again** Gotta love that (Apparently) English weather**. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had** Ew, always go for fresh blood darling, that pre-made stuff sucks**. My coffin was black ebony** Again with the black black** and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on **How appropriate for the snowy/rainy weather that you described**. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes** That's normally what I do in the morning**. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots** Now you have a buddy to freeze your ass off with!Yay!**. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.**I bet Willows that friend that called you away from him anyways**

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.** Don't worry, I'm sure all that random white makeup will be able to hide it**

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall. **That quickly, wow…**

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.** Well, he has great timing**

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.** Yet "Hi" is the only response you could think of?**

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.** What the hell else would you ask?**

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade."** Of course they are** he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!"** Yeah, it's epic, I know** I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well... do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped. **What a normal reaction**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reviews** What if a prep gave you a good review?**! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels** How the fuck do you walk?**. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff** how descriptive** on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists** I'm pretty sure there's a pamphlet for that**. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC** You don't want a bandage or anything…okay…your prerogative…**. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner** Taylor Momsen would be proud**. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway** that didn't seem to matter in the last chapter**. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car** You can't just apparate? Oh well, maybe Draco thinks he'll get laid or something**. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!** Whatever you say…**).

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.** You're so happy together!**

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666** that's legal**) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs** What a safe thing to do while driving a flying car**. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car** since you guys are apparently cats and will land perfectly on your feet**. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).** Was this really a necessary part of the story?**

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco** I'll make sure to use that icebreaker some time**, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.** Wonder why…**

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.** While still jumping up and down…damn that's got to be uncomfortable…**

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." **Yeah, I** **randomly hate people that I don't know to. You're an example. **I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face** Gasp! My face is blonde to!**.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer** who's the designated driver here?** and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into... the Forbidden Forest!** The creatures in this forest must get really pissed off that flying cars keep randomly invading their territory**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY** So she had it changed?** nut mary su OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting deferent** that must have been some date**! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"** Yeah he's gonna answer**

Draco didn't answer **No duh. Most people don't appreciate being yelled at.** but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously** From angry to curious, you must be bipolar**.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily** And we're apparently back again**.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore .**Most people would run. Way to be brave…or manipulated…**

And then... suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly **WTF?** against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what** called it.** and we did it for the first time.** Wow. That was hardcore. Children, shield your eyes.**

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm** you're both vampires. Where the hell is the body heat coming from?**. And then...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was...Dumbledore!** Wow, with teachers that speak like that, it's no wonder you've turned out so horribly.**


End file.
